Ruby Heart
is a fighting game character created by Capcom as one of the four "original" characters for Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes, serving as its protagonist. In the Street Fighter universe, a character adapted from Ruby Heart, simply named , was introduced in the Shadaloo Combat Research Institute character guide in September 2016, where she's established as the younger sister of the main characters from the puzzle game Pirate Ship Higemaru, Momotaru, Bows and Beard (who were also adapted into the Street Fighter universe). Backstory Ruby Heart is a french-speaking pirate captain who has earned a prominent reputation sailing the seas[http://web.archive.org/web/20030207131423/http://www.capcom.co.jp/mvsc2/character.html Ruby Heart profile at Marvel vs. Capcom 2 official site]Marvel vs. Capcom 2 Graphic Arts, concept art featured in Monthly Arcadia Vol.3 (March 30, 2000). Following in the footsteps of her father, she travels the oceans as the leading captain of a pirate crew in a flying ship known as , mistranslated as "Pare-Tonn're" (a misspell of "paratonnerre", French for "lightning rod") in English. Always looking for objects with hidden magical powers to steal, Ruby Heart displays an unique fighting style in which she makes full use of these magical artifacts. She can be seen manipulating several such objects in her special and hyper combos in the game, including a water-manipulating book and a haunted chest with hostile ghosts within. Outside her ship, Ruby is an experienced hand-to-hand fighter and employs an anchor and a whip as melee weapons. Supporting the tactics of a "pirate organization" trying to secure the "Armor of Erosion", Ruby Heart sees herself involved in the crisis brought about by its awakening. Joined by Amingo and Sonson while on their own quests, and unable to defeat Abyss alone, she assembles the strongest heroes from the Marvel and Capcom universes. The assembled army of heroes track down Abyss and discover its power source; a black sphere in its center. After Abyss is defeated, the sphere ends up cracked and drained of power. On their voyage back aboard her ship, Ruby Heart contemplates Abyss' orb to add it to her collection, but seeing it devoid of any power she decides to instead cast it into the sea. Other appearances Dai Koukai Frontier Ruby Heart was planned to appear as one of the primary characters in a pirate-themed mobile social game titled Dai Koukai Frontier. Initially slated to release in February 2014, the game entered an indefinite delay in order to increase its quality. The official site stopped being updated since then and was eventually taken down, likely signaling the game's cancellation. ''Street Fighter'' series Ruby is the youngest child in a family of fishermen which include her older brothers Momotaru, Bow. and Beard. A strong-willed lady, she is the most stable person in the entire family. She always makes clear what she wants and always enjoyed tales about her father's travels. While working at her mother's bar she started constructing her own ship to sail the seas. Her ship's name is "Partenaire", French for "Partner". It is worth noting that her name is officially "Ruby", dropping her last name in this continuity. Game director Takayuki Nagayama stated in his Twitter account that she's not intended to be Ruby Heart, but a different character similar to her.Takayuki Nagayama's Twitter. September 1, 2016 post Cameos *Ruby Heart appeared as a card in SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters 2 Expand Edition and SVC: Card Fighters DS. *She also appears in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 in the Days of Future Past stage on the giant wanted poster with an Apprehended bar over her mugshot. Gameplay Special Attacks *Schwarzaile: Transforms her body into a energy ball that hits multiple times. The attack can be controlled depending on the direction is pressed. Up to two times can the attack change directions. (Can also be done in the air.) *Sublimation: Shoots a column of water from the ground. The distance is depended on what kick button is pressed. *Fantôme: Ruby Heart summons a treasure chest next to her. After a bit a ghost pops out and heads toward the opponent. If the ghost successfully grabs the opponent it will start to drain their hyper meter.Half a bar will be depleted, after that it will drift away. *Rafale Cannon: Ruby Heart throws an anchor at the opponent, if it connects she will pull her opponent towards her and shoot them out of a cannon. Light Punch will shoot the anchor straight across, while the Hard Punch will shoot diagonally up-right. Gallery Rubyheart-mv2.jpg|Ruby in Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes MarCap2RubyHeartB.png|Ruby in Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes Rubyheart-mvc2-vs.jpg|Ruby in Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes Rubypromo.jpg|Ruby in Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes C1e0129dcd03c8637fddca8c8583abe7.jpg|Ruby in Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes 37ef0fdcc6e7dafe4b5e4d275ed44176.jpg|Ruby in Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes Image:DaiKoukaiFrontierArt.jpg|Ruby as she was intended to appear in Dai Koukai Frontier Trivia *Acorrding to Seth Killian and Yoshinori Ono, Ruby Heart was originally a rejected concept character of the Darkstalkers series.More Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Notes from PAX West stream. Eventhubs.com.Ask Capcom: Are Ruby Heart and Amingo really rejected Darkstalker designs? * Ruby Heart's 4th Hyper Combo, "Tour de Magie", is based on a popular children's game known as "Pop-up Pirate", which originated in Japan in 1975. References Category:Characters Category:Marvel vs. Capcom Original Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Heroes Category:Living Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters